The Girl Next Door
by JackFrost23
Summary: When Jason Gray and his family move to New Hope, PA, he is shocked to see that the girl who lives next door to him reminds him of his girlfriend from LA. His girlfriend had vanished along with her family. Now she is 19 and has a career and a dark secret.
1. Jason Gray

_When Jason Gray and his family move to New Hope, PA, he is shocked to see that the girl who lives next door to him reminds him of his girlfriend from LA. His girlfriend had vanished along with her family. Now she is 19 and has a career and a dark secret. Can Jason figure out who this girl is and help her with her deadline? This is my first time writing a Romance story so no Flames please. Later in the story I will be holding auditions for Shane's love interest who will also be Alex's Best friend. Sorry Nate is already taken But I will need Nate's best friend._

Chapter 1-Jason Gray

They were moving once again. This time the move was the final move. The neighborhood was a small one. It was located in New Hope, Pa. Their neighbor had 3 kids. Two girls and a boy. The Yacker family had been living in the area for 13 years.

The Gray family was just moving into the house next door to the Yacker family. The Gray family had four boys, Jason, Shane, Nate, and Adian.

Now Alex Yacker was 19 years old and was wishing for inspiration for her next book. She needed something new and original, something that would get her on the best sellers list this year.

Normally Alex liked to stay indoors but today was a warm summer day; so today she was outside watching her 10 year old brother play ball with his girlfriend Madelin.

That is when she saw the moving van, a tour bus, and a small regular van. She watched the doors of the tour bus open and three boys with guitar cases stepped out.

Jason Gray who was the eldest brother looked around the area surrounding the house he and his family were moving into. From where she was leaning against her dad's Subaru Outback she could see how miserable he looked.

Jason Gray felt as if somebody was watching him. Then he saw her, leaning against one of the two cars on her driveway.

She looked about 17 or 18 years old to him but he knew she was around 19 or 20 years old. She looked worried and anxious about something from his point of view.

Jason turned back to where his brothers were watching him.

Jason sighed and turned to look at the girl again but she had gone inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Gray were just setting some boxes down in the foyer when the door bell rang.

19 year old Shane Gray answered the door. When he opened the door nobody was there but there was a plate of cookies and a note taped to the foil that was on the cookie platter.

The note and the cookies were brought inside and were placed on the kitchen counter.

"Who was at the door Shane?" 16 year old Nate Gray asked as he watched Shane place the platter down.

"Dunno but whoever it was left cookies and a note." Shane answered as Jason walked into the room.

"Shane read the note please" Mr. Gray told his second eldest. "Sure dad" Shane replied.

Shane looked at the note and was about to read it when he saw it wasn't addressed to him or his parents or his two younger brothers but to Jason.

"Dad this note isn't for us. Its addressed to Jason" Shane said starring at his older brother.

Jason took the note and read it to himself first before turning to his family and reading the note aloud.

_Dear Jason Gray,_

_I am sorry. Please forgive me. Enjoy the cookies that I made for you and your family. My parents invited you and your family for a cook out. No need to bring anything we have everything. _

_Love From _

_The girl next door_

Nate starred at him and the rest of the family looked shocked.

Apparently the girl who lived next door knew about Jason's girlfriend from when they were living in LA. Was it the same girl from before? If so why did she mysteriously vanish with the rest of her family?

Jason looked at his family and saw that they were just as shocked as he was.

"The note also says to come over anytime we want. You guys can go over right now if you want to" Mrs. Gray said as she took the note from a shocked Jason.

Meanwhile…

"You should have told him sweetheart" her father said after she explained what she had done.

"Jason wouldn't understand. Plus I can't tell him about my career and why we left LA just yet dad. Let him figure out. And in the mean time you better get started on the burgers and hot dogs" Alex said as she left the kitchen.

She knew her parents were worried about her and her younger siblings.

An hour later……..

The Gray family arrived at the Yacker house hold.

Mr. and Mrs. Yacker greeted Mr. and Mrs. Gray, and Adian at the door.

The adults sent the two 11 year old boys out back where they played with Jack the dog.

"She was getting stalked by this boy she used to date when we were living in LA and he was messing with her career. Then she witnessed him committing……Sorry Paul but I promised Alex I wouldn't tell" Mr. Yacker said sorrowfully.

Mr. and Mrs. Gray nodded understandingly just as their older boys arrived at the house.

Jason could sense that something was up but he didn't say anything and plastered a fake smile on his face.

Shane was flirting with Taylor who had just turned 16 years old, when Nate Gray came up behind Shane and cleared his voice loudly.

"You do know Taylor is only 16 you doofus" Nate said quietly so only Shane could hear him. Shane looked shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry I thought you were older" he said as she giggled at his mistake.

Alex sat by herself well aware that Jason was looking at her. "Hi" Jason said as he walked over to her. "Hmph" she mumbled but returned the hello back.

Jason walked away from her, thinking that this girl reminded him so much of his girlfriend from LA but he knew that she wasn't.

She so wanted to tell him the truth but she wasn't ready. She had a lot on her plate to deal with right now, her agent was asking her about her upcoming book tour for her last novel and her next book.

Her mind was on overload and it was getting hard to hold back her frustration.

Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped her plate of food and ran at Jason.

"JASON GRAY…."she started as he turned to face her "….I hate you!" she screamed as she smashed her fist into Jason's face.

Shane starred at the fleeing girl. Jason's nose was bleeding. Nate ran after the fleeing girl but he was held back by the girl's father.

"Leave her be boys. She didn't mean to hit you Jason. She is dealing with a lot right now." Mr. Yacker said.

Inside…

"I love you Jason but you don't know what happened to me back in LA. I am not that girl you used to know anymore. You aren't ready for the truth yet. I am still Alex Yacker but with a career that just took up all of my time." She said to her self loudly.

2 hours later…

"Thanks Patrick." Mr. Gray said.

"I will have Alex help you unpack tomorrow, Paul" Mrs. Yacker said shaking Mr. Gray's hand. "Maybe it will calm her down and give her some inspiration for her career"

Mr. Gray nodded and with that the Gray Family went back to their new house and went to bed.

* * *

Please review this story.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2- Flashbacks

_"Come on Alex where are you?" 13 year old Kevin Jonas asked out loud to himself. He was walking in the park a lone that day._

_Alex was his best friend since she moved to LA with her family. The Jonas family and the Yacker family were neighbors._

_That's when he saw her sitting in the park a lone with her dog Jack Black (That is my dog's real name. I have a Black Lab Puppy) on a bench, crying._

_She looked pretty beaten._

_He walked over to her and sat down putting his arms around her pulling her in to one of his hugs._

_Alex was startled by his sudden appearance and stopped crying for a few minutes before sobbing into his shoulder. Kevin waited for the tears to stop flowing down her cheeks before wiping them away and asking what had happened._

_"Blake... he and his friends ganged up on me. Blake called me some of the worse things a guy could ever tell a girl" Alex sobbed._

_Kevin felt his anger build up inside. They were friends, just friends and they weren't dating yet._

_Alex was dating the boy she had just told Kevin about._

_A week later...._

_"Blake its over"_

_"You are going to wish you never had said that" Blake said to her._

_After the break up things went bad to somewhat ok for Alex_

_Alex knew Blake wouldn't leave her a lone and so she told her parents that she was being stalked. They couldn't do anything about Blake because the lack of evidence._

_July 30th Alex's 13 birthday_

_"Mom! Daddy! Guess what?" Alex cried._

_Her parents laughed and asked "What?"_

_"One of my stories got published!"_

_"What?" asked her mother._

_"How?" her father asked._

_"You know the mystery novel that I wrote last year? Well I sent that book to one of my English teachers and she just called me to tell me that she knew a person who knew a publishing company right here in LA!" Alex told them excitedly._

_A week after her birthday....._

_"Kevin, I think am being stalked" she told Kevin Jonas_

_"By who?" Kevin had asked not wanting to hear her say Blake._

_"Blake" said the 13 year old girl._

_"Am gonna kill him" Kevin said._

_She was walking to the park alone the same night. Kevin wanted to go with her but he couldn't._

_She was half way there when she saw Blake._

_Blake had a gun._

_The gun was pointed at his head._

_She ran to stop him but she was too late._

_After that the Yacker family vanished. The last words that Alex heard Kevin say to her was that "am gonna kill him"._


	3. Joe's Gift and Unpacking

Chapter 3- Joe's gift and Unpacking

"Alex wake up, I told the Jonas Family that you were going to help the boys unpack their belongings." Mrs. Yacker said.

Alex groaned and stretched her legs before pulling the blankets off her head. "Ok mom" she said quietly as she got out of bed.

A few minutes later, Alex stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good when it her face. The steam from the warm water cleared her mind and she felt relaxed.

After her shower, she got dressed. She had picked out her clothes last night. Her clothes weren't fancy but they were pretty and simple. Today she was wearing her jean skirt with a blue short t-shirt and her light blue low top converse sneakers with blue ankle socks. Her mom approved of simple outfits.

Alex liked to wear clothes that described how she was feeling for the day. Today she was feeling a little blue.

After a quick breakfast, Alex left the house yelling that she was leaving.

The house that the Jonas family had moved into looked a little bit bigger then Alex's house from the outside but on the inside it was smaller.

Alex rang the doorbell. Frankie answered the door.

"Hi Alex come on in" he said politely motioning with his hand to come in.

"Thanks Franks" Alex said grinning at her small rhyme. Frankie laughed at the rhyme.

"My mom sent me over to help you guys unpack" she said to Frankie.

"Oh right mom said that you were coming over to help my brothers. Kevin is in his room" Frankie said leading the way.

Now Kevin who had no idea that Alex would be coming over to help him unpack his stuff, was still in his pjs which was just a white t-shirt and his boxer shorts when he heard voices on the stairs.

Then with out warning he heard her voice.

"Wow, Kevin nice boxers" she said laughing.

The look on Kevin's face was priceless.

"Dude get dress while I go and help Joe unpack his belongings" Alex said still grinning at the embarrassed boy.

Joe Jonas was still asleep when Frankie and Alex went into his bedroom.

"Blake don't do it man! Just put the gun down" Joe whimpered in his sleep like a scared puppy.

Frankie was just about to shake Joe awake when Alex stopped him in mid stride.

"Don't wake him yet Frankie" Alex whispered.

Joe continued talking in his sleep but this time when he spoke it was different.

"Joe she left me man! I am sorry Joe"

Joe woke screaming and holding his head as if he had just banged it on something.

He was pale and sweaty. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Alex felt helpless but she knew what to do.

"Frankie go get Kevin while I calm Joe down ok?" she said to the 11 year old boy. Frankie was speechless so he nodded and left the room as Alex sat next to Joe rubbing her had in circles on Joe's back.

"Its ok Joe. It was just a nightmare" Alex said. It took a while for Joe to calm down but by the time Kevin was in the room, Joe was his happy klutzy self again.

When everything was back to normal. Alex helped Kevin who was now dressed, unpack his many boxes.

Kevin unpacked his clothes while Alex unpacked his photo album.

While Alex unpacked his pictures, Kevin watched her as she carefully looked through his pictures.

He could of sworn he saw tears roll down her cheeks but when he asked her if she was ok, she denied it.

It took most of her day but around dinner time, most of the boxes were empty

During her time at the Jonas house, Alex gathered her thoughts about what Joe was saying in his sleep.

Alex knew school would be starting in month or two so that gave her the excuse of putting off her book tour and writing her knew novel.

The Jonasas had invited her family over for dinner that night.

Everything was going great until Frankie brought Mr. and Mrs. Yacker up to date with what Joe said in his sleep.

Joe cringed and paled as his older and younger brother starred at him.

Joe politely excused himself just as Alex's phone rang.

Alex ignored her phone and followed Joe to his bedroom.

"Joe? Are you-?'' she started but she was interrupted by Joe.

"No, I am not ok. What am about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone ok?" Alex nodded as Joe continued.

"I am gifted. What I said this morning while I was sleeping was something that I witnessed and I know you witnessed it too. When I sleep, I can travel through time. This time I guess I went a little too far and said some things that you shouldn't of heard" Joe said.

"Well I guess I should fill you in then Joe"

Joe nodded and listened to Alex's story.

15 minutes later…..

"You have to promise me that you will continue to pretend that you don't know me. I think your parents already know some things about my past so don't---" Alex didn't finish because her phone began to ring again.

This time she answered it.


End file.
